Sharing
by IrishxGirl
Summary: Hermione gets upset when she sees Ron with someone else at Harry's wedding. Fred and George want to help cheer her up and to forget about their little brother. Part 2 up now.
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot

Hermione gets upset when she sees Ron with another girl at Harry's wedding. The twins want to help cheer her up and for her to forget about their little brother.

xxx

'That little bastard'. Hermione thought as she stomped towards the exit of the canopy. How dare he show up with her. Whoever she was.

They had promised that they would wait until after the wedding to tell the family and their friends that they had broken up. It's only been less than a month since they parted ways, yet here he was with another new witch on his arm. It wasn't the same girl as last week. 'He certainly gets through them quickly'. She scoffed when they began to snog off the edge of the dancefloor.

Hermione could see Harry glancing at her across from his table. He gave her a remorseful look that told her that he knew about their break up.

Ginny saw what Ron was doing and looked like she was about to get up and hex him, but Harry stopped her before she could get to her wand. He whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down, but only slightly it seemed from the way she gripped her glass and took a drink.

Hermione could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she walked into the Weasley's house. She needed to get out of here.

"Oi, Granger-"

"Where's the fire?" A pair of almost identical voices called.

"Just leave me alone." She wiped away the lone tear that escaped. She hoped that the twins hadn't have seen it. But of course, they were faster than her and managed to cut off her escape and see her tear-stained face.

"What's our baby brother done now?" Fred asked, his face became hard when he saw her tears.

"He hasn't done anything." She paused to wipe away another tear. "Well, not really."

"Did he break up with you?" Fred asked nervously.

"No, well, yes. It happened about a month ago but he's here with another new girl."

"Another girl?" George raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, he's been enjoying his newfound fame." She said bitterly. Ever since the end of the war, the golden trio and those associated with them were recognised wherever they went. It was a nightmare for her most of the time, but it was brilliant for Fred and George's business. They were making a killing according to the Daily Profit.

"Well, now I don't feel so bad spiking his drink." George laughed.

"You did what?" She stopped crying and immediately became worried for Ron.

"Just our new semi-permeant hair dye potion." Fred smirked.

The sound of howling laughter erupted from the canopy.

"Where are those weasels!" They heard a very annoyed Ron yell.

The twins went over to the window.

"I thought we gave him the purple dye?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah but I always thought blue was his colour." George grinned.

They saw a very angry, blue-haired Ron heading their way.

"He's looks very angry Gred."

"I agree Forge."

They both spun on their heels to make their escape but not before they grabbed Hermione's hands in their own and ran outside to the apparition point.

"Fred! George!" Ron yelled. He hadn't seen her with the twins. She was laughing too much to care if he did.

When they reached the spot, the three of them disappeared with a clap.

They landed gracefully outside their shop. The twins were great at apparition. They had often bragged about passing their test on their first try, with distinction. It was something they held over their brother Charlie, who took the test twice before he passed.

"Are you sure that you should be leaving your sister's wedding?" Hermione asked in when Fred began to open the door leading upstairs into their flat.

"I'm sure she's just happy that we didn't spike _her_ drink." George laughed.

"Cor Forge, imagine what Ginny would do? We'd be in right trouble when it came to pleasing our future wives." Fred laughed.

"Are you not staying the night with your family?" Hermione asked as she followed Fred upstairs with George locking the door at the bottom.

Both men laughed at the question.

"The extended family is staying over tonight, there would be no room. Besides we've got our own place, Granger." George gestured proudly.

"Yeah, we need to keep up appearances as the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors." Fred said with a wink.

"What about you?" George asked.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Where are you spending the night?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She fought the blush that made the way across her face. Why was she blushing? These were the Weasley twins, they used to make her furious in her fifth year and now they're making her blush. What's wrong with me? She thought to herself.

"I had planned to stay at the burrow but if Ron is going to be there with his date… I'll probably just head home." She said dejectedly.

"You don't have to go-" Fred said.

"-Yet, he means. You don't have to go home yet." George said quickly once she had raised an eyebrow at Fred's suggestion.

She thought about staying with them. The twins made her smile. They were funny. They made her forget about Ron. They were fit.

That last thought made her pause. She took another look at the twins. They were practically identical except for George's missing ear and Fred's slight limp. He's had it ever since being crushed by that wall during the Second Wizarding War.

She had always thought they were handsome, in a roguish sort of way. Even back in fifth year when she threatened to write to their mother about them testing products on first years, the twinkle in their eyes almost made her lose her composure.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Anyone for a game of exploding snap?" George asked, a pack suddenly appearing in his hand.

Hermione wasn't overly fond of the idea of losing her eyebrows, but she also didn't want to leave the twins. If she went home now, she'd only think of Ron and cry herself to sleep.

"One game." She held up one finger and made to sit in the centre of the couch. While George set up the game and Fred got everyone a fire whiskey, she took the time to look around their flat.

It was definitely a bachelor pad. There was an eclectic array of furniture and knickknacks. The walls were a deep maroon and were littered with family photos and patents for their products. She felt right at home. She could've sworn that this couch was an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room couch.

"Right so, one game?" George laid out the cards.

"And six drinks." Fred called as he came in with three glasses of firewhisky and three bottles of butterbeer.

"You know that you shouldn't mix drinks, right?" Hermione asked as she took a bottle of butterbeer.

"Where's the fun without a bit of risk?" Fred smirked as he held out the glass of firewhisky to her.

She eventually took the glass from him when it was obvious that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The night progressed quickly after that. When they finished their game, their firewhiskys and butterbeers. Hermione was a little tipsy whereas the twins, who had been drinking at wedding, were a little worse for wear.

They had turned on the wireless and were listening to random songs when the Weird Sisters came on.

"Do you remember when they performed at the Yule Ball?" George asked as he went to turn up the volume.

"Yeah you were the talk of the ball, Hermione." Fred winked at her.

She blushed at the memory. Even though she went with Viktor Krum, she did remember how well the twins were dressed that night.

"Yeah, too bad our baby bother had to run his mouth just because you didn't go with him."

"Can we not talk about Ron, please?" She asked when it seemed like the boys were about to ask her about that night.

"We don't have to talk." Fred held put his hand. At that moment 'Magic works' came on.

Apprehensively she took the offered hand and Fred began to sway with her to the music.

He then began to spin her around in time with the song. She was surprised when he gracefully swapped places with George on the last spin.

She laughed when she noticed he had a rose in a mouth.

"Where did that even come from?" She was now being dipped as the song ended.

"Magic, love." George said as it disappeared. He was always brilliant at wandless magic. Both of the twins were.

She fought the blush that was constantly on her face that night and looked over to the fireplace.

"Wow, would you look at the time?" Hermione glanced at the cuckoo clock on top of mantle.

"It's only one in the morning." Fred said turning off the wireless.

"I should probably go." Hermione went to the couch to collect her bag and shoes that she had taken off.

"You could stay if you want?" George gestured to the hallway opposite the living room.

"Do you have a spare bedroom?" Hermione asked as she looked down the hall.

Both twins looked at each other and seemed to be having one of their telepathic conversations.

"We have two bedrooms, but I suppose we could come to some arrangement."

Hermione knew what they were implying. She didn't want to go home but she also didn't want the twins to get any ideas. Just as she was about to decline, she came up a solution.

"If I'm going to stay…Here's how this is going to work."

Xxx

 _The next day_

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Molly asked as everyone was seated at the kitchen table.

"Not since last night." Artur said not taking his eyes off the Daily Profit. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny on the front page.

"She looked upset." Fleur said.

"I wonder why." Molly gave Ron a pointed look, but he was practically inhaling his breakfast.

"I thought I saw Hermione heading off with the twins." Bill said hiding a smirk as he drank his tea.

"What?" Ron, apparently forgetting about his food was now on his feet. "Those gits are dead when I find them." His hair was still blue, but it was slowly returning to normal.

"Yeah, they looked like they were having fun." Bill was now openly smirking at a fuming Ron.

"When I get my hands on them-." Ron grabbed his wand and made his way over to the floo. He grabbed a handful if powder and called out for his brothers' apartment.

When he came out into their flat. He found bottle of butterbeer and a set of exploding snap on the floor. And Hermione's shoes.

He could hear movement coming from the bedrooms down the hall. He walked over to the one on the left and could her someone shuffling on the other side. The door had an F om it, so he assumed that this was Fred's room. He opened the door slightly and saw the outline of one person lying in the bed, under the duvet.

He closed the door as quietly as he could and moved onto George's room. He could hear more shuffling from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and saw what looked like two bodies under the covers.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled waking up the sleeping pair.

"What?" Georges groggy voice carried form under the covers.

"How could you do this to me, Hermione?" Ron was now frantically pacing at the end of the bed. The other bedroom door opened and walked towards the noise Ron was making. "With my own brother." Ron was now pulling at his blue hair.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" A groggy Hermione asked. But she wasn't in the bed.

Ron turned around at the sound of her voice to see a sleepy Hermione in one of Fred's jumpers and boxers.

"Hermione? If you're here than who's in there?" He turned back to the bed to see both his brother's sitting up watching their little brother have a melt-down.

"Bloody hell, I knew the two of you were close but not that close." Ron said in disgust.

"Don't be a git." Fred said as he got out of bed. He was wearing only a pair of pyjama pants, George was the same. Hermione tried very hard to avert her gaze from them.

"Yeah, Ron. We offered Hermione a place to stay last night when she was upset. And being the gentlemen that he is Fred gave up his bed and me, being the gentlemen that I am, offered to give up my bed for Fred, but our couch isn't big enough for me." He gave Hermione a wink to which she gave him a blush in return and a look of disgust from Ron. "Besides, we've shared a bed before. So, get your head out of your arse."

"So, nothing happened between the tw-three of you last night?" Ron asked after he got over his shock.

"Apart from Hermione agreeing to another date with us, no nothing." Fred and George smirked.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning - Implied sexual references

xxx

The morning sun drifted through the curtains, lighting up the room where three bodies were tangled together in bed.

"What time is Charlie getting in from Romania?" Hermione whispered as George woke her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Sometime in the afternoon. Mum's invited us all over for a roast." Fred yawned from her right. "We should get up, or we'll be late."

Hermione groaned at the news. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with the twins.

"I thought you'd be excited?" George laughed as she snuggled into his chest.

"I am, but I'm just nervous about today."

"And why would you be nervous 'Mione? That's not like you." Fred rolled out of the bed and proceeded to get dressed. George followed suit.

Hermione glanced down at her left hand and smiled when the sunlight reflected off the beautiful engagement ring.

It came as a complete surprise the other day when Fred and George popped the question. Two years after Harry and Ginny's wedding, seemed like the right time according to the twins. Two years after she saw them as something other than the Hogwarts' troublemakers that made her prefect duties difficult.

Over the last two years Fred and George have not lost their mischievous side. They have still managed to annoy her as much as they used to, but more often than not, they have managed to charm her into forgiving their antics.

Except for that one time they made Crookshanks completely bald.

Hermione was beyond furious at them. Their defence was that it was the same potion they gave to Ron to turn his hair blue. They just wanted to see if it worked on ginger fur.

They were very wrong.

They were still paying for that joke. Hermione was treated to a weekend away to Ireland and Crookshanks was also treated to any luxury Hermione thought he deserved until his fur grew back. This included a trip to a private animal healer that recommended an expensive fur replenishing potion.

Fred and George reluctantly handed over two galleons to the healer.

Crookshanks still didn't trust them to fill his water bowl.

"Hermione, not that we aren't flattered that you wish to stay in our bed instead of going to lunch. We should start getting ready to head out. Mum will just send another owl. Or worse, she'll barge in through the floo to find us. I still struggle to look at her in the eye after what happened the last time she did that." Hermione agreed. That will be a birthday she will never forget. "Moving on. Do you want us to tell them or do you want to?" George asked.

"They're your family." Hermione shrugged not really knowing how she would approach the subject.

"They're going to be your family too Hermione." Fred remined her with a wink.

Hermione smiled at them.

They made her happy. She only hoped that the rest of the Weasley's would be too.

With that thought she left the bed to get ready for the day.

Xxx

Charlie groaned when Ron accidently knocked into his injured leg.

"Ron! Watch my bloody leg! I'd swear you have the grace of a troll."

"Sorry Charlie, there's too many people in this house to move around anymore." Ron grumbled.

"Just watch where you're going. I may be injured but I will still put you through that window if you do that again."

"Stop that boys!" Molly appeared around the corner with a cup of tea for Ginny. She was starting to show. It was early days in the pregnancy and Molly was doting on her. She turned to her son. "Charlie, I do wish you would let me take a look at your leg."

"Mum, I am fine. I've been dealing with dragon burns my whole career."

"Oh, don't be so proud. You're my son, it's my job to take care of you. I helped Ron with a rash last week." Molly stood firmly over Charlie who applied some homemade salve onto his leg.

"Mum!" Ron groaned as the others laughed.

"No one cares, dear. It happens to lots of people. After all, Ginny was just telling me that she had a spot of trouble with her-"

"For the love of Merlin, stop talking Mum!" Bill begged.

"We're all family. I've seen it all" Molly shrugged as her children avoided eye contact with each other. "The stories I am going to tell the grandchildren." She laughed wistfully.

Harry and Fleur were quietly smirking at the family. It was never a dull day with the Weasleys.

Just as the Weasley children avoided eye contact with each other out of embarrassment, the fireplace lit, and Hermione and the twins emerged.

They greeted everyone with hugs and handshakes but stopped when they reached a seated Charlie. "Well don't get up." Fred smirked at him.

"You wouldn't be able to stand if you had been through what I have." Charlie gestured to his leg.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hermione's had a bit of trouble with her hand." George gestured to her.

"What happened?" Molly seemed to appear out of nowhere. She made her way straight over to Hermione.

"Is it serious?" Percy asked. Everyone had now noticed that she was hiding her left hand.

"We'd like to think so." The twins' smirked simultaneously.

Everyone turned in confusion when Molly gasped in delight and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Oh my lovely girl, this is fantastic news." She gushed.

Hermione laughed as well, and the twins just stood there proud as peacocks.

"Is anyone else confused?" Harry asked.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Molly pulled away and let the rest of the family see the ring on her left hand.

"We're getting married." Hermione laughed at their gobsmacked faces.

Ginny was first to congratulate her, followed by Harry, Percy, Bill, Fleur and Arthur.

Ron took a moment to gather himself before bypassing Hermione and heading over to Fred and George.

The rest of the family quietly watched, waiting for something to happen between the brothers. It had taken Ron longer than the others to accept their relationship.

"So, which one of you is she marrying?" Ron smirked at them.

"Git." George laughed as he pulled his baby brother into a hug.

"You love me though." Ron laughed as he hugged Fred.

"Mum made us." Fred reminded him.

"Bribed us more like." George nudged him.

"They're only joking." Hermione laughed as Ron congratulated her.

"Us?"

"Joking?"

"Where in the world did you get a mad idea like that?" The twins still had a knack for finishing each other's sentences.

The Weasleys all took their seats for dinner. Molly made a lovely roast, and everyone toasted the engaged triad. Hermione sat between the twins as they regaled the story of how  
they proposed.

"And after a lot of begging and tears, we finally gave in and said yes." Fred laughed as Hermione swatted the back of his head.

"Git." Everyone had knowing looks on their faces during the abridged story. "They brought me to Flourish and Blotts and hid it in a book that I wanted to buy." The table laughed at the twin's expressions.

"'Mione, you can't tell everyone how incredibly romantic we are." Fred mock whispered.

"Yeah, 'Mione we have a reputation to maintain." George groaned as the women cooed at them.

"It was very lovely." She kissed their cheeks. That placated them.

The family broke open the fire whiskey and butterbeers as they settled into the sitting room.

Hermione helped Charlie lift his leg onto a stool to rest it.

"You must be losing your touch." She joked at his grimace.

"How dare you. The beasts love me. It's just one of them loved me too much he tried to bite me. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He nudged her while gesturing at the twins. She balked at him.

"Charlie! They're not beasts." She spoke quietly.

"Shame. Won't be much of a wedding night then." He winked at her.

"Git." She would have elbowed him, but she felt sorry for him with his leg.

"I'm happy for you though." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a hug.

"Thanks, Charlie, I am happy. They're amazing."

He looked over at them sneaking a potion into Percy's cup. Hermione hadn't noticed.

They watched in delight when their older brother drained his tea in one gulp. Poor sod.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

She laughed, almost agreeing with him.

"They're a pain in the arse most of the time. But I'm sure you know all about that already."

It took Hermione a minute to register his words.

"Charlie!"

"Oh, so you three haven't..?" His eyes flickered down quickly.

"Why is that any of your business?" She was growing red with embarrassment. "They're your brothers."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I know."

"I understand if you're waiting." He laughed at her blush. "It's going to be some wedding night."

"I always wondered where the twins got their mischievous side. Now I know." She shook he head at him.

He laughed in agreement.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into." His voice turned sympathetic.

Her eyes softened as she looked over at her fiancés. They were talking with Bill and Arthur. They caught her eye and returned her smile.

"I've never been more certain of anything."

Xxx

"What were you and Charlie talking about?" Fred asked as she settled in bed, in the centre.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"You know it's a pointless exercise lying to us, love. We can spot a lie from space."

"You'll kill him." She didn't want to rehash the conversation.

"We might be in with a chance with his banjaxed leg." George spooned behind her.

"He has dragons on his side, be careful." She yawned. Fred casted nox and settled into bed. She snuggled into his chest.

"And we have you." George caught her elbow before she could hit him.

"Nice try, love." He chuckled at her.

"I'm not a weapon, boys."

"You're as good as." Fred laughed at her sigh. "What did he ask?"

She cringed remembering the conversation.

"He asked about the… wedding night."

Both twins sat up slightly.

"What?"

"With the three of us." She let them put two and two together.

"You mean he asked if we ever…?"

"All together?"

"That's how I interpreted it." She grimaced.

"What a git." Fred muttered.

"What a prick."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Has a point though." George muttered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is this something you want to do?" She looked at both men and felt their eyes searching her.

She had thought about it. About them being together.

They weren't shy when it came to their bedroom activities. They had spent many evenings wrapped up in each other's arms. They had done everything apart from …that.

"It's not up to us." Fred stated.

"I know we never discussed it, but I wouldn't mind." She whispered.

Their eyes widened.

"Are you serious Hermione?"

She nodded.

"We knew you were amazing but bloody hell." They took turns to kiss her.

Fred tried to deepen the kiss and George was easing her nightdress up her legs. But before things could get too heated she stopped them.

"We're waiting for the wedding night though."

They groaned in unison.

"That's the deal."

"You drive a hard bargain, witch."

"You love me though."

"That we do."

They settled back into bed.

She drifted off to sleep listening to Fred's heartbeat.

The twin's however stayed awake.

"We could elope. Verity's covering for me tomorrow." George mused.

"What about me?" Fred reminded him.

"You can join us on the honeymoon." George smirked at him.

"Doesn't matter anyway, she won't agree."

"Dunno she's always surprising us."

They looked down at their fiancé between them.

"That she is."


End file.
